


Code: Wild Rose Chapter 4

by Suanne



Series: Code: Wild Rose [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 09:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suanne/pseuds/Suanne
Summary: And one more chapter finished, I hope you guys like the new chapter.





	Code: Wild Rose Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

> And one more chapter finished, I hope you guys like the new chapter.

**Chapter 4 - Got to go to plan B**

 

I had been left alone in the room for quite some time now, I knew that they were still trying to figure out who I was, because of what I had said earlier about my job. However, I was enjoying to mess up with them a little bit. I also knew that they were watching from the other side, so I let a little more time pass and then I started with my plan.

“Hey, I would like to talk with someone. I have a proposition.” I said directly to one of the cameras in the room.

A few seconds passed until agent May entered the room once again, followed by agent Coulson.

“Oh, one of you brought back up this time.” I commented.

“Just talk once and for all.” May said closing the door behind her.

“Well, agent Coulson here, said that you need Skye because she as information that you need. Right?” I questioned.

“True.” Coulson replied sitting in front of me.

“Then why don’t you just hire her as your associate? That way you all get the info you need, and she will not be doing anything illegal either.” I started explaining. “Win, win situation.”

Coulson and May looked at each other and change eye contact with each other for a couple of seconds before turning once again to me.

“Well, it is not a bad idea. But she needs to accept.” Coulson said.

“Then let’s ask her.” I said. “And can someone please take this off of me?” I said pointing to the handcuffs.

“Those will have to wait, we still didn’t decide on what to do with you.” May said opening the door and walking out.

“Come on, I will take you to Skye while we talk with her.” Coulson told me.

I followed them to the room next door, where Skye was tied up to a table too. I walked closer to her, she seemed fine, and looked worried to see me

“You are still here?” She asked concerned.

“Don’t worry about me, just listen to what they have to say. And agree to it, it is your best option right now.” I whispered to her, receiving a nod.

“Your friend here, suggest us to hire you as our assistant. You will help us fine this group, with your abilities.” May told her.

“You will have access to our servers, so it will be easier for you too.” Coulson continued.

“Help your team?” Skye asked confused. “Is that really my only option?”

“It’s your best option, and you will be safer with them too.” I told her and them to the two of them. “You will keep her safe right?”

May didn’t replied, on the other hand Coulson looked at worried.

“We will do our best to keep her safe.” He finally said.

“What about you Nez?” Skye asked.

“Oh, they will leave me know somewhere where I can get home. Right?” I said in a form of a question.

“I need to find a place to land the Bus, after that you can go.” May said walking away not so happy.

I knew May was suspecting something, I just didn’t know what. So, for now I would let it go. I waited close to Skye, we were still in the room they were keeping her and I still had the handcuffs on me. I could have got rid of them long time ago, but that would only make May suspect even more and I was already pushing my luck just to mess with her a bit. After maybe ten minutes I felt the Bus descending, which meant May had found a place to land the Bus. A few more minutes pass and the door open once again.

“So, I can finally go?” I asked.

“Well we are a little far from your house. We got a hit on a location and we came to check, so it is better if the two of you stay here a little longer, but you can also come out and check the BUS.” Coulson said freeing Skye, but not me.

“I think we will at least get out of this room.” I said walking to the door. “And I’m guessing agent May still wants me in handcuffs?”

“Sorry, she only asked me to keep you that way, she didn’t give a reason to why.” Coulson replied.

“It’s alright. Let’s go Skye, time to see where you going to stay from now on.” I said.

We followed Coulson until a different part of the Bus, where three more agents were looking at screens. I knew who they were, but I had to pretend I didn’t. this was a fun game.

“This are the rest of out team. Ward, Fitz and Simmons.” Coulson started. “As I told you all, from now on, Skye will be working with us.” Coulson told them. “Fitz and Simmons, you two stay here with the two of them, while May, Ward and myself will go investigate outside.”

The three of them started to walk to the exit of the BUS and we followed them to see them going. However, the moment the ramp started to open I knew something wasn’t right.

“Did you guys double check if the path is clear?” I questioned.

“There is no signal on the radar.” Fitz’s said.

I walked closer to Skye, since by gut feeling was never wrong. All the others could defend themselves and Fitz and Simmons were protected since they were much visible. The ramp kept opening and with each second, I knew something was about to happen.

It was just before the ramp was completely open that it happened. There were gunshots all around. whatever lead they had followed it had been a trap. And I was glad that I had gotten closer to Skye. One of the bullets was coming right on her direction that I only had time to put my elbows on her shoulders and push her down to safety, while also keeping my hands and handcuffs at the level of the bullet to break the same. Once my hands were free, I push Skye once again back inside the BUS.


End file.
